Red and Blue
by BaraKiryuHuntress
Summary: This is the story of Hellboy and Abe. How they met, and how they fell in love. Read it at you're own risk. R&R HB/Abe Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm back. But this time I'm in the Hellboy franchise. Also I'm married and four months pregnant. So I'm very happy and decided to write something I've thought about since watching the first movie. How did these two meet. I know how it happened but this is my version. Also there will be some Oc's later on. Yes this is not a one-shot. This is a full-out story, with 'mpreg' and Yaoi. Obviously the Oc's will be their kids, and maybe a few agents who won't be a big deal. And homophobes, if I hear one word how being in love with the same gender is unholy, I'd just like you to know that this is a person who was abused by my straight drunkards and drug addicted parents and found love with a lesbian couple who cares about me more than many people ever have. Now on to the story.

Disclaimer:...Fanfiction... Need I say more...

* * *

Hellboy snarled when he ran into another spider web, the sticky strands sticking to his horn stumps. "Father, what are we even looking for?"

Trevor Bruttenholm looked at his adopted son and smiled. "I'm not sure, perhaps a demon, like yourself, or something else."

"Ugh, I hope it's something I can fight. I've gotta blow off some steam." The red demon growled, as he ripped the web off his face.

The Bureau agents laughed at this, he glared at them and they quickly silenced.

Sighing, he walked forward a couple of steps and disappeared. A five foot hole in his place.

He heard his name being called as he fell, a few pipes stuck out at odd angles and grunted in pain as he wacked his head on a few.

He hit the ground with a loud thud, and blacked out.

When he woke up it was pitch black, he couldn't see his hand in front of his face, his hand went to his belt that held a large flashlight that's light flickered, it would only last for a few seconds so he searched the are and was surprised to find a few light switches that actually still worked. He found himself in something that seemed like a lab. He looked at the monitors and was drawn to a big green button. He, even though he knew it wasn't smart, pushed it.

The result was...surprising to say the least.

A tank, about 15 foot in width and length, came sliding out the door. Inside floated a figure, it was hard to make out the features but it was humanoid. Walking closer he noticed a note attached to the side of the tank.

**_'Icthyo Sapien_**

**_April 14, 1865'_**

"Hmmm..." Hellboy climbed on top of the tank and walked over to where the figure floated and froze. It...he..._Icthyo Sapien_ was... beautiful.

Slick pale blue skin, outlined with stripes of the darkest sea green. He was so enthralled he almost didn't notice it when the water creature's twin sets of eyelids flickered and opened revealing large dark blue eyes.

_Icthyo Sapien_ looked at him confused for a few moments but it turned to panic fast when he realized what was going on. Turning his body he fled to a far corner, Hellboy wouldn't have it and chased after him. He didn't notice the cracks his heavy footsteps made in the glass.

"Hey, hey wait!" He called out. The merman looked at him with more terror, and began to bang on the glass. Trying to escape his prison. "Stop!" Hellboy roared.

The Fishman looked at him as he pressed his body against the glass. But curiosity marred his features, this was as new to him as it was to Hellboy.

"H-hey," He stuttered at the look he gained from the object of his attention. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

He blinked his eyes and looked down contemplating, and started to look back at the red demon before something else caught his eye and fear once again erupted within his eyes.

"Hellboy. Hellboy, my son!" professor Bruttenholm smiled joyfully at him, but the Fishman beneath his son caught his eye. "What on Earth...?"

He looked at his father but flicked his eyes down wards and the _Icthyo Sapien_ looked into his eyes. "They're not going to hurt you." The professor was the only one who noticed the cracking glass.

"Hellboy! The glass is-"

**_Crash!_**

Hellboy swore as he fell into the water but froze when he found himself face to face to the object of his attraction. Blue eyes stared into his golden. They took his breath away, that's when he realized he literally had lost his breath.

"MMMPHH!" Luckily the water creature understood and helped him up to the surface. "Th-thanks." Hellboy stuttered.

"You're welcome." His eye's widened, the voice was quiet but hypnotic as if the being knew everything about you but was like 'whatever it's just information'.

_**Damn**_ he had it bad.

"H-hello. You there," They both looked towards Hellboys adoptive father. "How are you."

"Very good, thank you for caring professor Bruttenholm."

The professor's eyes widened. "You, you know my name."

The water creature looked confused. "Yes, I-I...heard it."

"Did one of my agents say my name?" The priest questioned. "Is that how you heard it."

"N-no. They didn't say it aloud. Th-they thought it."

"Hmm.." He stroked his beard. "Intriguing, very intriguing." He smiled at the blue creature. "Do you have a name?"

His blue eyes narrowed in thought trying to remember something that wasn't there. "No, No I don't?"

"Hmmm... Well then what should we call you?" His eyes darted around and he spotted the piece of parchment attached to the side of the tank. "_Icthyo Sapien_. Is that what you are."

"It-it sounds familliar but I honestly can't remember. There's nothing there."

"April 14, 1865. The day that Abraham Lincoln died. Hmmm..." He snapped his fingers. "I believe I know what to call you."

Blue eyes stared imploringly into his own.

"Abraham Sapien. Is that good, I must admit it suts you but if you don't like it we can always call you something else."

"N-no it's fine." He smiled lightly. "It's better than being thought of as fishman."

The professor glared at the agents who were more likely to be responsible. "Well no you won't have to worry about it. Not where we're going."

"You're taking me somewhere, where?"

"Well it's entirely up to you of course."

Hellboy looked at Abe and smiled. "Don't worry you'll be safe there. Promise."

Gold reintroduced itself to blue. The red demon held out his hand to help him out.

Abe stalled himself for a second before reaching forward with a webbed hand and took it.

* * *

Thankyou for reading tell me if you like it and if you don't like it be nice 'cuz as I said before, pregnant, has mood issues, and will destroy.

Well I gotta hit the hay it's 9:36 pm and I've got to get up early tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**3-30-13**

**Why hello there everybody. **

**I have important advice for people that are getting married, make sure you know about your husbands parents before you get married... or they know about your parents at least. ****Or more specifically, they know that little detail of you having Lesbian parents. Seriously, they thought that mom and mama were sisters... WHY? Because they have the same last name? They're married! SHEESH! SO... short story, we were at the hospital showing my husband's parents the ultrasound of my twin baby girls (who have both transferred into this world by now, by the way :D) and they walked on mom and mama kissing. So... stressful months. Anyway...**

**Also I was trying to make an Elf costume that would fit on my pregnant body so I could go to the Hobbit!**

**Also: Message to all reviewers, anonymous or other wise. I need some help creating my OC kids for Red and Blue! I plan on having 'twin' girls! (yeah, like my kid) I'm thinking one is like Hellbooy and one is like Abe, you know, but I need help so in reviews, if you have any ideas please put names and personalities! I really don't want to create mary-sues! I hate those! SO PLEASE HELP ME! **

**Reviewers: THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH! I HOPE TO KEEP GETTING WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Also, surprisingly, NO FLAMES YET! Homophobes must have learned. STAY AWAY! Any flames will be put out. (To guest: umm... it hasn't been three years...)**

**Notes: Alright I'm skipping a few years later, in this chapter we're meeting Liz. Truthfully I'm not fond of Liz, I don't like how all she goes on about is how she has no control and yada yada. Seriously get over yourself I'll try to be nice though but this is not a HB/Liz fic alright. Also, I HATE HOW THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT... it just sounds awkward...**

**ANOTHER THING THAT I'D LIKE TO GET CLEAR! I don't believe in TRUE love at first sight. MINOR LOVE(crush), LUST at first sight. But not TRUE love. So HB had a crush on Abe, he didn't fall in love with him until later on.**

**Disclaimer:...**

* * *

Red sat inside the big library, right next to him, reading a thick book, sat Abraham Sapien.

Also known as Red's long time crush.

Hellboy smiled when Abe looked up and smiled at him.

"Aren't you bored, Red?" Abe asked, his voice was soft.

The red demon made sure to make a big show of yawning, although in his head the words 'I can never be bored around you' remained unspoken.

Blue's smile widened. "Maybe you should go to bed, you big red ape!"

"Shuddup you overgrown trout!" Red sneered, his eyes sparkled though, betraying his humor.

Abe, most unlike him, stuck his tongue out at Hellboy. His eyes were also sparkling.

Reaching over he happily plucked a rotten egg from a bowl on the table next to him.

Bile rose in the back of HB's throat when he saw the egg pass the Icthyo Sapiens lips. YUCK!

Abe stuck his tongue out at Red.

**_BRREEEP! BRREEEP!_**

They simultaneously rolled there eyes. The new alarm system was annoying. The agents had decided that Red meant for alarm and Blue meant that they A) Had to meet someone new, or, B) meant that it was lunch. They decided on option A since it was an hour to midnight.

Standing up, they both continued down the hallway towards the professor's office.

* * *

Professor Broom **(A/N: I'm not going to keep typing up his full name, way to long, so he will be 'Broom' from now on since thats what they shortened his name to)** smiled at the young teenage girl, fifteen at the most. Who smiled back at him nervously, twiddling her thumbs and trying to stay calm.

She was pretty, that much was obvious. Although shadows lurked beneath her eyes, speaking of nights on end with out sleep.

They both looked up when the door opened, Abe peered in and smiled.

"Hello professor."

The Catholic **(A/N:?) **priest smiled in acknowledgement, and then waved his hand towards the young girl sitting across the desk seated in an overly puffy chair. "Abe this is-"

Typically, Abe needed no introduction. "Elizabeth Sherman, commonly goes by the name of Liz, born in Kansas City, Kansas, on April 15, 1962, had a normal childhood until her pyrokinetic abilities began to manifest themselves when she was ten. And a year later-"

Abe gasped from his ramblings and covered his mouth with his webbed fingers. "I am so sorry."

Hellboy, who had been watching from the shadow of the doorway, stumbled forward slightly. "What is it?"

The Icthyo Sapien simply shook his head, his eyelid, both sets, were closed, and they trembled slightly.

Liz had stood up and stared at the fishman with something akin to horror in her eyes. "How could you possibly know about that?"

Professor Broom, ever the peace keeper stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder, which was trembling slightly, her fists clenched tightly. "Do not be angered at Abe, he was simply following protocol. Which is to make sure that we know the whole truth of your person. Of course it is a rare occasion where we have reason to distrust someone." **(A/N: I wrote that and it makes no sense. Anybody who wants to rewrite the sentence could please do so, and put it in your review?)**

Liz breathed in and exhaled sharply, her hands, that had started to turn red cooled down. Hellboy just raised an eyebrow, and sat down.

This... was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I HATE THIS CHAPTER WITH A BURNING PASSION! But it needed to be done...**

***Dodges tomatoes***

**YEAH, YEAH! I KNOW! You've BEEN WAITING FOR ALMOST A YEAR AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET?**

**Sorry guys... but it's all my imagination can provide.**


End file.
